Love's a Very Confusing Game
by AnimeGwen93
Summary: An extremely intelligent cashier meets with the whammy computer genius matt and they hit it off. What will happen when Mello starts crushing on this sweet toothed sweetie? MattXOc and some MelloXOc. Pic is OC.
1. Info

**Name**

Miki Yamashiro

**Birthday**

April 21

Same age as Matt

**Hair**

Dark brown

Slightly Wavy

Long mid-back

Long multiple layers with face framing

Bangs that end at the cheekbone

**Eyes**

Sky blue

**Personality**

Quiet

Fun loving

Extremely intelligent

Sweet, but also can be cold

**Status**

Usual teenage girl

**Likes**

Sweets

Video games

Arts and crafts

Drawing

Singing (except if around people)

Reading

Writing

**Dislikes**

Her parents, mean people, perverts, and messing up on anything

**Height**

5 ft

**Weight**

95 IB


	2. Great Another Nutjob

Miki's POV

I look around the store. There were next to no customers today. But, I could always count on one guy to come in and buy something. He was this really handsome man who always came into the store at least once a day for cigarettes.

He always wore a red and black striped long sleeve shirt and some blue jeans. He has brown hair and always wears a pair of white with orange lenses goggles. He wears a cream colored no sleeve vest, and elbow high black gloves with matching black boots.

Matt's POV

I was once again out of cigs and Mello wanted some more chocolate as usual. Oh well guess it can't be helped, at least I can see that pretty cashier again. She never wore a nametag so I really don't know her name but she has sky blue eyes and brown long layered hair.

She wasn't like most girls I've seen. She didn't seem obsessed with her appearance. She only seemed to wear some mascara and blush, and I doubt she spends much time on her hair, it looked nice but it wasn't over the top like most girls.

Miki's POV

Ding! There he was. He was wearing his usual attire and goggles. I wonder what color eyes he has. He walked up to the counter and put two chocolate bars on the counter. "And a pack of cigarettes." he stated. "What brand?" "Winston."

I turned around and grabbed a pack Winston's. It was kind of funny. He seemed to like the same brand as me, although I have been using the patch lately, my boss doesn't want me lighting up, says the smell scares customers away.

Anyway back to the man. I checked the bar code on the chocolate and then on the cigarettes, punching in the price as I did so. Cha ching! "Your total is $22.00. Bag?" He just nods and I start to bag his stuff. He hands me $30.

Out of 30. "$8 is your change." I say before the cash register could finish calculating it. I hand him a 5 and 3 1s before saying the usual "Thank you. Please come again." And putting on a fake smile. I hated having no one to keep me company.

Ding! Thanks a lot. Now I'm all alone again. I rested my cheek on my fist and glance at the clock. 3:38pm. I still have 2 hours 52 minutes until the end of my shift. I let out a heavy sigh. I'm so bored! Ding! I immediately perked up.

"Hello and welcome to the chi-mart! How may I help you!" I speak a little over peppy. "Yeah I'd like you to marry me." he spoke then pulled a gun from seemingly nowhere. Great. Another whack job.

"Um, sure. Of course. But I'll need a wedding ring, and dress, and all those other wedding things." I say putting on a fake smile. "Ok we'll go right now to get them!" "Oh sorry. Right now's a bad time. I'm working." I pause and pretend to think.

"I know! How about you stop by at the end of my shift. Then we can go shopping!" "Ok! When does your shift end?" he asks all exited. "My shift ends at 7 o' clock. OK. So why don't you leave and come back at seven." I gave him a fake smile. (In case you didn't figure it out. The shift ends at 6 not 7.)


	3. Arcade

Miki's POV

Recap:

"I know! How about you stop by at the end of my shift. Then we can go shopping!" "Ok! When does your shift end?" he asks all exited. "My shift ends at 7 o' clock. OK. So why don't you leave and come back at seven." I gave him a fake smile. (In case you didn't figure it out. The shift ends at 6 not 7.)

End Recap:

"Ok!" he practically yells and runs out the door. As soon as he's out of sight I call the insane asylum. I describe the man, with great detail, and told the time he would return. Then I went back to work. Bored out of my head.

2 ½ hours later

Coo-coo! Coo-coo! Coo-coo! I glance at the clock. Finally, it's the end of my shift. Right on cue Shinju walked in. She was the girl who took the slot after mine. She had honey blonde shoulder length hair and grass green eyes.

She has bangs but she always pushed them back using a headband. I took my leave but before I walked out the door I warned her of the man. I always felt bad that she was the one who had to deal with the angry nut jobs that I seemed to attract but she assured me it was fine multiple times.

On my way home I notice something new. An arcade! I practically ran into it and my eyes bulged out as if trying to escape from their sockets after inside. It was huge! There must be over a hundred games to play!

I looked around. There's the Token Machine. I walked over and put a 10 dollar bill in. Once I scooped up the coins that fell down I took another look around. A racing game! I walked over there and inserted the 2 coins required.

I then put the remaining coins on the floor next to me and sat down after getting my skirt the right way for sitting. I got the game to where I wanted it and about the moment I was finished I heard the one next to me start.

I looked over to see my competition and it was none other than the cigarette man. My eyes went back to the screen just as it started counting. He and I raced until I won. I had won mainly by ramming my car into his then shifting gears to speed off, but hey a win is a win.

I got up to go play another game when the man spoke. "You're the girl from the Chi-mart right?" "Guilty." I say turning around to face him. "I didn't think you were the kind to play video games." "I could say the same about you."

"My names Matt. Want to play some other games with me? I want to make up for my loss." I gave a smirk. "Sorry but I don't have an eternity until you beat me. Oh and my name's Miki." I speak turning around to play another game.

Matt's POV

As Miki spun around to walk off her layers flared out sending the sent of her shampoo to my nose. It was a nice rose and cherry blossom scent. I followed after her once my wit returned to me.


	4. Arcade Part 2

Matt's POV

Recap:

As Miki spun around to walk off her layers flared out sending the sent of her shampoo to my nose. It was a nice rose and cherry blossom scent. I followed after her once my wit returned to me.

End Recap:

Miki's POV

"Oh so you think you can beat me again?" he asks sounding part way between amused and annoyed. "And again, and again, and again." I say pausing a little more between each sentence. "Fine you're on." he said then pulled me along to multiple games.

I won each of them and was now down to five tokens. "Here let's play this one." he said pointing to a space game that makes it so you have to pilot the shuttle to stay steady as you enter the earth's atmosphere.

I smirked. Not only was that game one that would use up the rest of my tokens but it also is one I've mastered. "You're on. But this is the last one. I've been here far too long as it is." I say walking over to it.

I inserted my last 5 coins and sat down in the chair; buckling myself up. One strap for each shoulder and a belt that went across my stomach. He sat in the one next to me and buckled up the same way.

I took hold of the joy stick with both hands as the game started. The seat spun around in all directions and I tried moving the joystick in the opposite direction to steady it. The game is only set for 2 minutes so I had to work fast.

Within a minute I had the seat as steady as it could be and I went down to Earth. As I was about to land I pulled the joystick towards myself and pressed the button at the top. My 'shuttle' safely landed and I beat him again.

He had burned up in the atmosphere and died. Ha ha! I unbuckled as the game ended and got out. I walked out of the arcade with the man walking aside me. "How did you get so good at video games?" he asks as we get outside. "Practice." was all I said. I hear him let out a sigh. "I guess you were right. I couldn't beat you." he admitted.

"That's right." he chimed then we went our separate ways. I went home and fell onto the bed. Checking the clock it read 7 o' clock meaning that lunatic should be heading to the store right now.

I let out a sigh. I wonder where Matt went. Oh well, guess I better make myself dinner before I starve. I get up and make myself some Onigiri with Miso soup. I watched TV until 11 o' clock then went to bed.

Morning

I wake up around 6:30am. I hate mornings! Getting out of bed I stretched and brushed my hair and teeth. I changed into my uniform which consisted of a black mid thigh tight skirt and an orange short sleeved button up shirt with the company logo on it. I put on some make-up, and my black shoes. I leave the house around 6:55am.


	5. Smoker Hour

Miki's POV

Recap:

Morning

I wake up around 6:30am. I hate mornings! Getting out of bed I stretched and brushed my hair and teeth. I changed into my uniform which consisted of a black mid thigh tight skirt and an orange short sleeved button up shirt with the company logo on it. I put on some make-up, and my black shoes. I leave the house around 6:55am.

End Recap:

I get to the store, open the doors, switch the closed sign to open, turn on the lights, and punch in by 7:00am sharp. I was never a second late to work. Mainly because my boss would dock me the first sold item from my pay. He was so unfair! I let out a sigh and sat at the counter.

5 hours later

I'm so bored! No one ever comes in until after mid-day. Why do I have to be here 5 hours before anyone comes in!? Ding! Show time! "Hello and welcome to the chi-mart! How may I help you!" you say with a fake smile.

The man that just came in walked into the sports/athletic isle and walked back out with 1 athletic supporter, 1 catcher's mitt, 1 baseball, 1 basketball, and 2 baseball bats. He placed them on the counter.

Let's see, 1 size medium athletic supporter; $3.49, 1 baseball; $2.95, 1 size medium catcher's mitt; $3.99, 1 basketball; $2.95, and 2 baseball bats; $3.99 each. I type the numbers in. "Your total is $21.36." I say, beating the cash register again.

He gives me $22 even. Out of 22. "Change of $0.24." I say before the cash register again. I give him 2 dimes and 4 pennies. "Thank you! Please come again!" you say. Now all the smokers started to gather in. It was what I called the smoker hour.

"One pack of cigarettes." the first smoker said. "What brand would you like?" I turned around to face the Cigarette wall. "Camel." he said. I grabbed the brand and scanned the price while typing it in. "15 dollars. Would you like a bag?" you "Sure." he said handing you $16.

"Keep the change." he says with a wink. I just roll my eyes. "Thank you! Please come again!" As the day went on I sold 4 Marlboros, 10 Camels, 2 Bonds, 7 Salems, and 29 Winstons.

Now the man was at the counter. He placed 2 chocolate bars on the counter. "And a pack of cigarettes." he spoke. "What brand?" "Winston." "You're in luck. You got the last pack." And at the word last the whole line went ugh, and left the store.

I let out a sigh. "Finally." I whispered under my breath. I scanned the prices and typed them in. "$22. Would you like a bag?" "Sure." I turn around to grab a bag and feel something being put around my neck. Looking down I see a gorgeous diamond necklace.

"That's proof that you beat me." he said. I turned back around to face him, with the bag in hand. Then something even more unusual happened. He kissed me! "And that's proof that I like you." he said with a calm smile.

I knew I was blushing as I felt my face was red hot. I quickly bagged his stuff and just at that moment my boss came in. He walked right up to me and yelled at me for wearing the necklace.

"Um sir. It wasn't her fault I just put the necklace on her." Matt spoke up on your behalf. "Very well. But you have to take it off immediately. If I ever catch you wearing non-uniform attire I'm slashing your salary in half." he said walking out.

"Hai Sir." I say sadly taking the necklace off and giving it back to Matt. "Meet me at the game corner. I'll give the necklace back and we can play some more games." he said walking away with his stuff. "Hai." I say softly.


	6. Diamond Necklace

Miki's POV

Recap:

Morning

"Hai Sir." I say sadly taking the necklace off and giving it back to Matt. "Meet me at the game corner. I'll give the necklace back and we can play some more games." he said walking away with his stuff. "Hai." I say softly.

End Recap:

The rest of the day was pretty boring and I couldn't for the life of me get what happened out of my head. Matt, the man who I just officially met yesterday, kissed me. I couldn't believe it!

Compared to that the rest of my day is nothing. Absolute nothing. His lips tasted so sweet but not like chocolate like I'd expect, I guess the 2 chocolate bars a day aren't for him.

Coo-coo! Coo-coo! Coo-coo! I glance at the clock. Finally, it's the end of my shift. Right on cue Shinju walked in. Punctual as usual, good, I can't wait to meet matt at the arcade. "Hi Miki. You look happy today." She spoke with a huge smile.

"Hm-hm!" I happily shook my head yes as I spun out from behind the counter. "I met this really sweet and cute boy; he kissed me today and gave me a diamond necklace. I'm meeting him at the arcade."

"That's great! Well then I won't keep you any longer. Have fun." And with that I sped out of the door waving bye to Shinju. I walked out and headed for the arcade. It must have been raining before; there were puddles everywhere.

I guess that explains the slow second half of my day. I stood out front of the arcade when something that was sure to dampen both me and my mood happened. A car rounded the corner insanely fast making a loud squeak as it rounded.

Speeding quickly down the road in front of me and running far too quickly through a puddle. The speed it was at turned the deep puddle in the street into a tidal wave; I was now drenched from head to toe.

"Damn it!" I screeched as I took a step back and looked down at my now soaked down uniform. "Tough Luck." A voice spoke behind me. I whirled around to see Matt standing there. Just my luck. I have a date with a cute guy and I get drenched in rain water.

"Um. Yeah I guess so." I spoke then continued to mumble under my breath "I need a smoke." I reached into my pocket only to pull out a damp box of Winston's. Awesome. "Here." Matt pulled out his own box and tapped a cig my way.

"Thanks." I muttered and took him up on his offer. Lifting my shirt up partially, I pulled the nicotine patch off before pulling my lighter out from my pocket. Luckily it still worked so I lit up the cig and took a long puff.

"Didn't think you were a smoker either. Guess I was wrong about that too." Matt spoke again. "Yeah, you really can't judge a book by its cover with me." I spoke with a smirk. "Oh I almost forgot." He spoke again pulling the diamond necklace out from before.

He took a step closer, standing partially behind me as he wrapped the necklace around my neck. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my ear and neck as he clasped the necklace shut.


End file.
